


Names and Rainy Days

by Kat2077



Series: The Adventures of Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2077/pseuds/Kat2077
Summary: Everyone is born with the name of their soulmate on their wrist, some meet them and some don't. When a stranger offers Cheryl a ride home, she gets a little more than she bargained for.





	Names and Rainy Days

Everyone knew how the story went; everyone was born the name of their soulmate tattooed on their wrist. No one knew why, but after thousands of years of having the names on their wrist, people don't question it. Some people kept their wrists covered with bracelets or tape while some didn’t, it didn’t matter.  
Cheryl Blossom was one of those people who always kept her mark covered, but it wasn’t her choice. Her mother had forced her to keep it that way; it was one of her many twisted ways of making Cheryl feel loveless. Cheryl, however, could often stare at the name whenever her mother was gone. She would trace the four letters as she lay on her bed, hoping that should find that person, the person who was going to love her.  
She dreamed of the day that she would meet her soulmate, whoever they may be; it didn’t matter to Cheryl because she knew that they were going to be right for her. It was her mother that she was worried about. Her mother wanted her soulmate to be in the same social class as them and most importantly a boy. Because everyone’s soulmates were already predetermined, there was very little homophobia in the world, but of course, there were some who were and Cheryl’s mother was one of them. Cheryl hated that, she wished that her mother would understand that it was love especially when Cheryl herself was so sure that her soulmate was also a girl. Cheryl had looked up the name, Toni, and found that it was the female spelling of the name. The red-haired girl kept that a secret for her mother and from everyone else in the world. No one could know, at least not until she met her soulmate.  
. . .  
It seemed as if everyone around Cheryl had met their soulmate and it was starting to get on her nerves. Cheryl sat with the gang in the rec room watching the pairs be all lovey-dovey with each other, and it made her feel a little sick inside, knowing that she didn’t have that and it was so sappy. Jughead and Betty sat together at a table, working on articles about the many mysteries that they solved together. Veronica practically sat on Archie’s lap as they talked about whatever it was they were talking about, Cheryl didn’t care. Kevin was texting, Fangs Cheryl assumed because of the lovesick grin that was glued to his face.  
Cheryl tried to distract herself by going onto her phone, but that became boring within minutes. She thought about working on her homework but realized that she had finished that thirty minutes ago when she was faced with the same problem. Signing, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. The bell was going to ring in thirty minutes or so, and with her last class as an off period she could leave and start the walk home. Her mother had taken her car this morning for some reason, Cheryl didn’t ask and didn’t want to know; however, it did mean that she had to walk to school which was about a six-mile walk. It took her an hour and a half this morning, and she knew that it would take her even longer this afternoon. In the morning she had run part of the way, but now she was just mentally drained and physically exhausted, so it was going to be a long slow walk. She filled up her water bottle before she left, thankful that she had worn sneakers that day. Walking six miles in heels would be torture, well not really, but it wouldn’t be pleasant for Cheryl.  
She started her long walk home, holding her head high as she did. Cheryl may have to walk home, but she would do so proudly. She had walked about a mile and a half or so when it started to rain, “Perfect, just perfect,” Cheryl said in a loud, sarcastic voice, but she kept walking a little was not going to stop her. About ten minutes later there was a rumble coming up behind her; it sounded similar to the sound of a motorcycle. Cheryl expected whoever was on the bike to keep going, after all, they were in the middle of a storm too, but to her utmost surprise, they didn’t.  
The person stopped their bike about ten feet in front of Cheryl and got off the bike, pulling their helmet off too, “Hey, you go the Riverdale High right?” They questioned.  
“Yeah, what's it to you?” Cheryl questioned as she took a moment to look at the person, a girl, up and down. She had brown and pink hair that was slightly messed up due to it being in a helmet, biker clothes on, a Serpent jacket, and was completely and utterly beautiful.  
“Nothing, just wondering if you want a ride,” The girl said. Cheryl was about to say no, after all, she didn’t need anyone’s help especially not a Southside Serpents, but then she stopped to think. It was pouring rain, and she had about 5 or 4 miles left to walk, something she was completely dreading. It seemed to be smarter if she did take the ride from this girl, whoever she was.  
“Yeah, I would,” Cheryl said as she walked up to the girl, “thanks,”  
“No problem, where to?” Cheryl told her the address and noticed the way that her eyes bugged out when she realized where that was. The girl put on her helmet and motioned for Cheryl to get on the bike, “Hold tight,” The girl said as she speeds off.  
Cheryl instantly threw her arms around the girl's waist, holding on for dear life as they speed toward her home. The girl was surprisingly good at controlling the bike, and they made it there within 15 minutes or so.  
“Thanks for the lift,” Cheryl said as she got off the bike with ease.  
“No problem,” The girl said, Cheryl, nodded and turned to walk into her house when the girl stopped her again, “hey, um ah, what’s your name?”  
“Cheryl,” She told the mystery girl, her eyes widened again even longer this time. Cheryl gave her a look of confusion that quickly faded when she saw the girl raise her arm up and pull down her sleeve to reveal her tattoo. There on her wrist, written clear as day, was the six-letter name, Cheryl.  
Cheryl felt her jaw drop as she looked down at her wrist and pulled back the bracelet that she usually wore to reveal her name to the girl. She held up her wrist, “Toni?” She asked, unsure if it was her soulmate.  
The pink haired girl nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of a 1 shot series so if you have any requests let me know.


End file.
